Rediscovery: PK edition!
by Amber iNsAnItY
Summary: PRUSSIA IS STILL ALIVE! Yay! Xelia and her little family are known as the Prussian kingdom. What happens when the big nations that aren't informed find them.. Destruction, Or Peace. Yes America isn't as uninformd as he seems... IGGY. BTW any odd lines are because I copied and pasted from google docs
1. Chapter 1

Xelia's P.O.V.

I'm Xelia! I'm a general medic and one of the melee weapons experts, but I can use a bow! I'm also the side Chef! The main chef is Carmella… She's awesome, but she can be pretty scary sometimes. I'm the smallest northern island of the great kingdom of prussia! Carmella's the capital! There are 5 islands and 12 cities! Me, Carmella, Dimitri (our medic), Sydney(melee weapons expert), and Key are the islands of Prussia. I'm Kasai Insel which roughly translates to fire island. I'm small, only 4 foot in human form. I look 11 when I'm actualy 20. Not that much of a difference I suppose, but I'm a young Island. I live on my island in a small log cabin on a forested mountain. I hang out with 'mella a lot though! Right now we are in the group house, and Mr. Prussia is out on a shopping trip and getting us our ingredients for food and a few drinks. We are all of drinking age so Gill is probably gonna try to get us to drink beer again.. I think it tastes gross. I run over to 'Mella's room and knock on the 's 60 but she looks 20, She's still awesome though! She flies out and grabs my scarf, dragging me down the hall to the shooting range. When we finally stop i struggle for breath and readjust my scarf. "Excited as always, Nya~." I say. she grins and says "You finally agreed to go to the range with me! Of course I'm excited girl!" I giggle and pull my bow off of my back. "Well my ears are really sensitive to sudden loud noises." I mutter. She tosses a pair of earplugs my way and says "Put 'em in and don't take 'em off until I tap you on the shoulder." I nod and put them on. Then I notch my first arrow and aim. Then, fired. I hit the target just above the bullseye. Aww.. I need more practice… I notched again and waited until the muffled bang from 'Mella's rifle was heard (she hit bullseye first try…) and then i took aim and fired. This time I hit the bullseye! Yatta! I grinned and fist pumped. Carmella smiled at me and mouthed "great job Xeli.' I grinned wider. Then we went back to our target practice.

-After practice-

'Mella and me just finished practicing so we head back to the group house to see drinking beer with Key-san. I don't understand how they like that stuff… oh well.. I walked over to them seeing as they were a bit tipsy.. (More like so drunk they couldn't stand!) So I took the drinks and put them in the cupboard. I jogged back in time to help Carmella get Key and Gill out of the living room and into their rooms so they can sleep it off. I go to get their hangover meds, but 'Mella stops me and says "Let them do it you aren't a maid or anything!" I sigh and say "I guess you're right, I just want to be helpful." She nods along then yells "You're the most helpful Prussian in the house!" I giggle and hug her. I hear an engine and run onto the porch. "KITTY!" I yelled excitedly. She's finally here! I jump onto the tree next to the porch and slide down the ladder on it and dash onto the beach. I hug her and say "Kitty! You're late for the official PK meeting! Gill and Key got drunk so we're all staying the night!" She laughed and said "It figures.. AND MY NAME IS NOT KITTY! IT'S SYDNEY!" I giggled and say "Of course it is Koneko-chan!" 'Mella chuckles behind me and says "we speak german not japanese…" I grin and say "Fine, then it's Kätzchen!" They sighed and said "Oh... Xeli, always the opportunist." I did my creepy doll laugh which they hate.. They jumped, then glared at me. I giggled at them and ran back through the house and into my garden. Kitty and 'Mella right on my tail.I climbed up a tall tree and hid in it giggling as the older islands pretended not to know where I am.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped down landing in front of Carmella. She jumped back into Kitty and I started to laugh at their faces when that happened they looked so shocked and then they fell down in a pile! That was fun I grinned as I stopped laughing and went to help them up… When I grabbed 'Mella's hand she pulled me down with them and we all collapsed in a pile of giggles. Eventually we got up and went to work on dinner. "We shall eat Schnitzel! It's delicious!" Shouted Carmella. I grinned and nodded. She grabbed me by my scarf and Kitty by her arm and dragged us to the kitchen to start our work on the Schnitzel and potatoes!

Carmella's P.O.V.

I began to work on making the schnitzel while Xelia and Sidney worked on the mashed potatoes. In my opinion, in order to make the perfect schnitzel, you have to soften the pork. I grabbed my meat softener and began to pound onto the meat. Xelia and Kitty came running in and stood there shocked as I was pounding away. "Carmella what are you doing to that poor meat?" "I'm simply softening the meat Kitty," I said. They shook their heads and left my part of the kitchen.

I began to set the table when little Xeli came over to help. It's a good thing I have her, otherwise it would be pretty lonely here like how it used to be. I remember how life was before little Xelia walked into my life. I was always alone, I only had big bruder Gilbert to keep me company whenever he would occasionally visit. The day we discovered her, she wouldn't come close to anyone but me. It made me so happy to think that I had a little sister that truly loved being close to me, despite my weird hobbies. So I taught her everything I knew and am still in charge of teaching her, especially since she is only 20. She is becoming such a beautiful little island.

We had schnitzel, mashed potatoes, and beer. I don't like the kind that bruder claims is the 'most awesome', but I do like a nice, cool pint of beer. Although she is old enough, Xeli doesn't care for it. So I add water to her beer to make it less strong. We sat at the table together and throw the dinner rolls at each other. It was always this part of dinner that made me the happiest. The sight of people enjoying my schnitzel is the happiest sight of all. I looked over and saw Xeli look up from her plate and smile at me. I don't know why she was and still is so fond of me, but I love having a little sister like her.

^w^

Xelia's P.O.V.

We finished eating and are getting ready to go to sleep. I pulled on my Gillbird pajamas, and I wandered over to 'Mella's room to say good night. I smiled as I squeezed my toy Eevee to my chest as I knocked on her door. "You forgot to say goodnight.." She smiled and said "sorry.. Xeli! I just got really tired." Then she pulled me into a hug and said " 'night Xe!" I smiled and said " 'Night Mel!" I grinned and then walked back to my room. I curl up in my pile of toys and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-the next morning-

I woke up to see that a suitcase was packed for me.. The older Islands must have arranged for a trip! Yatta! This will be fun! I hope 'Mella convinced them to let us visit Kumakichi land! I pull my buddy Eevee out of the pile with me and say "We gotta get ready, Eien!" I grabbed my purple winter kimono and pulled it on (It's one of the child ones where it has pants that go over it and make me look even more adorable according to Mr. Prussia.) Then I wrapped my scarf,Kibō, around my neck and tucked the pheonix feathers I got from Blaze in my pockets to give to Carmella when she does my hair. I giggled and ran down the hall with Eien to 'Mella's room. She pulls me in and puts my hair up in pigtails. I giggle and hand her the feathers. She tucks them behind my ear and says " There Xe. Now your hair is done!" I giggle and run down the hall to 's room. When I knock on the door he grins and says "There is mein awesome Liebling!" I giggle and say "Hi Mr. Prussia!" He sighs and says "How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Prussia, Bruder, or Gill! Mr. P is unawesome sounding!" I frowned and said "Sorry Bruder Gill." He grins and says "It's Okay Xelia." I giggle and say "so where are we going?" He grins wider and says "Kuma land!" I cheer and grab my bag. I meet the others at the door and soon we're driving a boat to kuma land! I sit and watch the water spray everywhere. Everytime we hit a bump Carmella grabs my arm as I fly upwards and back so I don't get off of the boat. I wonder how long this is gonna take…

-20minutes later-

"Rand ho!" I yell seeing the land from the front of the boat. Then I giggle at the movie line. We finally got there. Bruder Gill parks the boat and we all jump out and walk over to the bigger kumas. I grinned and said "Hi Kuma!" the kuma bear made an odd noise. I giggled, but then it grabbed me and put me with two other kuma bears that were my size. I giggled and snuggled up to the bears. I wake up to see big bruder playing with the kuma bear. He had his head in it's mouth! I grin and nuzzle the bears around me. They make a rumbly purr noise. I giggle and see 'Mella watching me with my new friends. I'll call them Tundra and Schnee! I smiled and gently nudged them to the side.I stood up and wobbled over to Carmella and Kitty. They laughed and sat down next to where I stood by them. We watched big bruder until he called out "helfen, das tut weh!" I ran over, nuzzled the big kuma bear on the side, and hugged her. She stopped and went back to Tundra and Schnee with me. I was put back in between them and she curled around us. I smiled and went to sleep. When I woke up mama kuma was gone. I wobbled over to 'Mella and Kitty again and said "where is mama kuma?" 'Mella laughed and said "Chasing Bruder." I smiled and lay down between Tundra and Schnee again. We were all happy, but then Carmella heard a voice. She watched a hill that the voices were coming from. Eventually i could hear them and we became silent. "So we are rooking for a reportedry new country?" said one of them with a stronger accent. Another one said "Ja." and two of them with really odd accents were rambling in the background. I snuggled into the crook of Tundra's leg and Schnee moved closer, keeping me warm. Eventually they seemed to see Kitty and Carmella. I wasn't paying attention untill I heard Carmella say my name. I popped up from between Tundra and Schnee and said "What?" 'Mella smiled and said "Nothing kleine. Go back to sleep." I nodded and snuggled back between my new friends. I woke up to an argument about whether Mr. Prussia is alive or not. I gasp and wobble out of my cozy position over to Kitty and yell "Bruder GIll is alive!" while trying not to cry at the thought of him not existing. My older sisters nod and say "Yeah! We are the Secret Kingdom of Prussia!" I nod and wipe my eyes. Then big bruder Gill with Mama Kuma come back. Mama K is biting his head again. He struggles and yells "Xeli! get this unawesome bear off of me!" I nod and run over to them. Mama picks me up and carries me back to Tundra and Schnee. Then she curls around us, growling at the men who made me cry. The quiet man with a kuma, who from Bruder's stories is birdie stepped up and said "Xelia?" I nodded. He smiled and says "Would you like to pet Kumakichi?" I nod again. He sets the little bear down. It walks over to me and I smile and pet him. He curls up in the nest next to me and the brothers. Mama K relaxes a little and lets Birdie move towards me to sit down next to me. When the other guys move she growls. I smile and snuggle into her. she relaxes and lays down next to us but is still looking at the males who told us bruder is dead. I walk back over to my family. Then the big muscley guy who sounds kinda like bruder says "Gillbert? You're alive?" He laughs and says "Vait jou see me!? Yes! I knew I vas too awesome to become a ghost!" We giggled and said "bruder!" while hugging the jerk said "Jou have some explaining to do"


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert said "sure but Vhen ve get to our 's almost training time." He looked at our faces and said "now girls who made Xeli upset?" I sniffled and said "The

blöd men over there said you were dead!" He laughed and said "I von't die as long as ve are all still a family." I grinned and lifted my arms. He put me on his shoulders and we all went to the boat. When we got back after a lot of tense silence, the big man wearing a coat said "You become one with me, da?" with a thick accent. I frowned and screamed "NO!" While throwing him into the ocean. Then I ran behind Carmella's legs and peered out at the countries. Bruder Gill laughed at the heavily accented countries. "You never say anyzing like zat to her! Vhen ve found her she threw everyone other than Carmella and Sydney around 15 times! The first time she threw Sydney Carmella got her to stop with a chocolate chip granola bar! "

Carmella's P.O.V.

"Carmella, be awesome and explain to Luddy what this is all about, ja?" Big Bruder Gilbert said. ( _Great, now I have even more work to do. Although it vould not be hard, I still don't think Xelia is ready for that kind of story.)_ "Xeli," I called out, she came running over, "Yes Mella?" "Look," I began, "Why don't you go into your room while I explain the situation." "Why, I'm a big island now?" "You are only 20 years old," I corrected. "Please," she pleaded with the puppy dog eyes. ' _Those damn eyes! My one true weakness! And shit, she's using the quivering lip against me. Damn it!'_ "Alright, you can listen." "Yay" she beamed, full of success. "But I'll just varn you," I said, "not every story is totally happy."

 _Story Time_

 _Quite a while ago, during WWII, Prussia was known formally as East Germany. One day, Prussia discovered this island and me with it. He offered me the opportunity to join him and form a big, strong kingdom. The kingdom of Prussia. I agreed to this and told him where 2 other islands that I knew were close by were. That's when we met Key and Dimitri. They too, agreed to become part of the Kingdom of Prussia. But because WWII was mostly about territory, Prussia decided to keep us a secret. It was during the middle of WWII when we discovered Kitty and she too agreed to join us. In the end, when the axis lost, the allies made Prussia become part of West Germany. He vanished there, but because we were unofficial claims, yet still part of Prussia, we kept him alive. That was because we were a different kind of Prussia. We were not a part of East Germany, but we, including Prussia, were a different country, the Kingdom of Prussia. That is why bruder Gil is still alive and how we came to be._

I looked and saw all of the other nations shocked. Then Ludwig stepped up, took my hand, and shook it. "Danke," (thank you) he began, "ich danke Ihnen für das Speichern von meinem Bruder." (Thank you for saving my brother) I shook his hand back, "Bitte." (You're welcome). He smiled and stepped over to his Prussia and gave him a hug, "Ich bin so froh , dass es dir gut geht . Ich habe dich so vermisst. Sie müssen wissen, Idee , wie glücklich mich das macht . Ich verspreche , Sie nicht haben, um über uns zu nehmen , das Königtum über Sorgen . Ich werde helfen, Schutz." I was about to cry on how cute the moment was.

Xelia's P.O.V.

I looked up at big sister 'Mella and whispered "What did he say?" She smiled down at me and said "He said that he's glad Prussia's okay, and wants to thank us. He'll help us by providing protection and not taking us over." I smirked "If you rearry want to thank us you should send some crops and animars!" He stared down at me "Are jou trying to take advantage of me?" He asked. "Hai. I'm taking advantage of you." I said smiling up at his face. As I watched everyone I noticed the man with an accent like mine, but stronger had looked at me with an odd expression.. Worry? Sadness? Confusion? I yawned, interrupting my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes and sleepily looked a 'mella.

Carmella's P.O.V.

"Come on sveetheart," I said, picking up Xelia and carried her back to the house. "Time for bed." She giggled and said, "Onry if you sing me my favorite song." "Fine, fine, I vill sing to you." I set her in bed and began to sing her favorite lullaby out of the series that I know.

1\. _Guten Abend, gut' Nacht_

 _Mit Rosen bedacht_

 _Mit Näglein besteckt_

 _Schlüpf unter die Deck'_

 _Morgen früh, wenn Gott will_

 _Wirst du wieder geweckt_

 _Morgen früh, wenn Gott will_

 _Wirst du wieder geweckt_

2\. _Guten Abend, gut' Nacht_

 _Von Englein bewacht_

 _Die zeigen im Traum_

 _Dir Christkindleins Baum_

 _Schlaf nun selig und süß_

 _Schau im Traum 's Paradies_

 _Schlaf nun selig und süß_

 _Schau im Traum 's Paradies_

Good evening, goodnight,

Covered with roses

Adorned with thorns

Slip under the covers

Tomorrow, if it is God's will,

Will you wake again

Tomorrow, if it is God's will,

Will you wake again

Good evening, goodnight,

Watched over by angels

In a dream they show you

The Christ-child's tree

Sleep blessed and sweetly

Look for paradise in your dream

Sleep blessed and sweetly

Look for paradise in your dream

Like magic, she began to fall asleep immediately.

Xelia's P.O.V.

I fell asleep and tried to think of my past before I was abandoned. I know there was something I don't remember.. I can remember small bits and pieces.. I was 4 when Xelia found me. I couldn't have lived on my own.. There were small villages on my island and I was fairly close to one, but none of the people there took care of me..I remember a faint voice singing to me.. And another one joining in at times, My parents? No impossible! Countries can't have parents, can they? I listen to the soft were singing a sweet lullaby I smiled and relaxed, listening to the tune.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up I smiled and softly sang the song to Eien.

"nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni

kami-sama arigatou, enjeru (angel) mo arigatou

nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo uruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni

kami-sama arigatou derai wo arigatou nen-nen yo okororiyo

mama no mune de oyasuminasai"

I sighed happily and put on my sundress Carmella told me to save for special occasions. Then I put on a light blue headband and my matching coat. Then I rewrapped my scarf, Kido, around my neck and pulled on thin white socks. When I was done I looked in the mirror to sing it in english

"lalalu today Okorori is sleeping soundly. To good night. Year after year Okorori you grow in as a friendly person. Thank you God, Thank you for the Angel. lalalu good Okorori good night at Mom's chest. lalalu today Okorori's sleeping soundly. To good night. Year after year Okorori you as to grow in people who forgive. Thank you God, Thank you for the encounter. lalalu today Okorori's good night at mom's chest."

I smile and grab Eien to walk out and help 'Mella with breakfast. After a little while she asks " Hey Xei, What's the tune you've been humming all morning?" I shrug and say "I heard it in my dream." She nods like it explains everything and goes back to setting the plates with me. After we're done setting up for dinner I walked over to birdie and said "Hi Birdie! Can I pray with you and Kuma? I wourd rike to have something to do whire dinner is cooking." He nods and gives me his Kuma. I smile and say "Thank-you!" He smiles and says "You're welcome." After a little while of me playing with Kumajiro (that's the bear's name), Birdie asked me a question. "Why do you sound like Nihon? You were raised by Prussians.." I shrug and say "well birdie, I met them when I was 4, but I can't remember anything before I was 3. I rived arone for a year, and then my family found me!" He smiled and said "Okay Xelia. Do you have any animal friends?" I grin and say "Yes! Ya' wanna meet them?!" He nods and I lead him outside and whistle sharply. He looks at me funny and I grin and holdout my arm "Blaze!" I yell. He swoops down and lands on my arm, facing Birdie. I point to Birdie, "Blaze this is Birdie he's nice." Birdie smiles and says "My name is Canada." I rub the back of my neck guiltily and say "oops, sorry Mr. Canada!" He laughs and says "It's alright, Gill was the one who told you about me! He calls me Birdie." I smile and say "Yay! Now back to introductions.." He smiles and waves at Blaze. I hold out Blaze to him and say "Here, hold out your hand. Blaze is gentle." He hesitantly put out his hand. I nod to Blaze who carefully hops over to Canada's hand. Canada jerks slightly in surprise, then calms down. I smile and pet Blaze's wings, carefully moving my fingers so I don't knock a feather out of place. He grins and moves his other arm to carefully rub his head right above the nape of his neck. I smile as Blaze relaxes completely and leans into the touch. I smile at Mr. Canada and say "He likes you!" Canada grins and says "Well blaze, You're a wonderful bird." Blaze coos gently and walks up Canada's arm to settle down in the area where the neck meets the shoulder. Canada smiles and says "So Is he gonna stay there?" I nod and say "He's one of my rots of animal friends, but he's only one of two of them that like me the best! I'm gonna go get the other one." I run into the house for a moment and peek into the playroom to look for Foggy. I whisper "Foggy! c'mon I got a new friend for you to meet." She mews and stumbles over to me. I smile and pick her up. she climbs out of my arms and into my hood. good.. I smile and walk out. "What cha' doing?" Kitty said popping right up in front of me I stuttered out "I-i-i was going t-to the bathroom. I had to go, but now I'm going back out to play with birdie." She giggled and said "C'mon m8 I can smell Foggy on ya'! What are you really doing. 'Mella will be mad if she catches you. Foggy ain't allowed out'a the nursery yet.."


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed and say "Well, Birdie asked if I could show him my animal friends…" She smiled and walked away. I grinned and speed walked out to where Mr. Canada was. When I got back he smiled and said "So where is this other friend of yours?" I smiled and gently plucked Foggy out of my hood. He looked at her and said "She's an adorable kitten!" I grinned and said "Do you want to hold her? Blaze won't mind.." He smiles and says "Sure." I slowly pass her to Canada and say "Hold her under her paws with one arm and around the side with another. Keep your arms against your chest." He carefully shifts to hold Foggy correctly and looks down at her little face and says "So what's her name?" I smile and say "Foggy." He looks down at her and asks "did you name her that for the color of her fur?" I giggled and said "kinda! I also named her that because she's blind, so her eyes are foggy. She can get along fairly well though.." He nods and smiles at her and says "Well, she's adorable." Then he slowly hands her back to me. I hold her to my chest and she snuggles against my scarf. He suddenly asks "Can I take a picture of you with them?" I smile and say "Sure! Mr. Canada!" He smiles and pulls out a phone, while I get Blaze on my shoulder. Blaze coos and swings his beautiful tail feathers around so Canada can see them. I giggle and shift my arms so Foggy is clearly visible. He clicks the screen a few times and then says "Done." Blaze hops back on his shoulder and I hear Carmella calling us for dinner. I bring them inside and sneak Foggy back in the nursery.

Carmella's P.O.V.

Everyone seemed to enjoy my food. That always makes me happy. I noticed that there were all different kinds of conversations going on. "Zis is very good," Ludwig said. "Danke," I replied. "Ya Carmella, zis vurst is really awesome!" bruder said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Vell, I'm glad zat you like it," I replied. "So, 'ow long 'ave you people been a zing? _honhonhonhonhon,"_ France said. I threw the nearest object, the frying pan, at France's face. "If you ever say zat again, I vill get ze rifle out next." I said. "Ya, you don't vant to make her zat angry," bruder said, "I only saw it vonce. It vas not pretty." The rest of the dinner was silent.

"Danke for helping me with ze dishes Xeli," I said, "But why do you smell like ze cat?" "Umm… I checked in at the nursery before I helped you set up for dinner.." she said. "Um, nice try Xelia, but I saw you out ze kitchen vindow." "Hory sheet! you are a stalker!" she yelled. "Excuse me, I clearly told you not to take ze cat out of ze nursery because she's to young to be able to fend for herself. Vhy didn't you just take Canada to ze nursery. Seriously, you need to learn to start zinking zings zrough." I scolded. "Umm… He had Blaze with him…" she said. "Still, I vouldn't be as mad if you had just told me ze truth," I sighed, "You know you can tell me zese kinds of zings." "But… I rearry riked praying with his friend Kuma…"

Xelia's P.O.V.

I pouted as she tried to glare at me. 'Mella sighed and said "Fine. I can't stay mad at you.." I smile and hug her, or try to.. She picks me up and says "Now, next time just take him into the nursery.." I nod and she sets me down on the floor and says "Now go play with our guests." I nod and run over to Mr. Canada and his brother America. I smile at them and say "You two want to visit the nursery?"


	7. Chapter 7

They nod and say "Of course Xelia!" I lead them down to the place I've told them about so many times before… When they get there America instantly runs over to the bunny section and starts to play with them while Mr. Canada smiles and says "Would you mind giving a tour?" I nod happily and walk over to the left of the door. There we have a door that leads to what me and kitty call the kennels. I open the door and pull him inside. "This is the dog room, I call it the kennels." He looks around at the large area with a fenced walkway that we were standing in. He walks around a little and stops at a small, fluffy, gray and white dog. "Who is this?" Mr. Canada said. I smiled and said "That's Nai! She's an Akita-Inu puppy!" He smiled and picked her up. She cuddled up to him and yipped. I smiled "She likes you! Then she must be Canadian! We got her from a dog fighter and he said her mama was a inu!" He smiled towards the puppy "Can I bring her home? I know Alberta would love a puppy to play with!" I nod and say "Yeah you can take her, but don't let her into the bunny section." He nods and smiles, placing the puppy in his coat pocket. The puppy yipped happily and peeked out of the pocket as I toured him around the rest of the nursery. At one point we stumbled upon America, literally. I tripped over his foot. I giggled and pulled the bunnies off of him. OOOHH! One is nibbling on his Cowlick! Uhoh! I tugged the bunny off and pretended to forget everything, walking past and into the next room as America sat there blushing in embarrassment. Canada laughed as we heard America run out of the nursery. Then we continued on our tour. Eventually, we got to the magical creatures room. I opened it, shoved Canada through, and slammed it behind me, effectively shutting it. I walked around the room to take inventory. Everyone is still here! I turned to Mr. Canada who was running around, looking at everything, and everyone in awe. I introduced him to Mocha-mint, who's Foggy's mom. She's a really pretty cat from Bruder's homeland. She's a light brown cat with white belly fur and red mottled fur. I talked to foggy and her siblings for a bit Introducing Canada to all 4 of them. There was Frost, Chip, Saint, and Sona.

Chip and Saint are Foggy's brothers.

And Frost and Sona are her sisters.


End file.
